<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clary Chases Peace with an Axe, Ian Drinks 4loko, and Adam is Concerned but won’t say anything by ConspiraMo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882461">Clary Chases Peace with an Axe, Ian Drinks 4loko, and Adam is Concerned but won’t say anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo'>ConspiraMo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staffterlife Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divine Church of Gunp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Shenanigans, the universe plays yakety sax in limbo/the afterlife every time Peace and Clary start something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, funny, and one of the reasons Ian drinks in the Staffterlife AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Staffterlife Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clary Chases Peace with an Axe, Ian Drinks 4loko, and Adam is Concerned but won’t say anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to mention this before, but this is right after Ian reaps Es and Peace reaps Mal, so they really need that drink.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started when Peace taught Adam how to dab. Ian had facepalmed, Peace started cackling, and Clary picked up an axe. And then the Yakety Sax started up, and Ian decided that they needed alcohol. A lot of alcohol. Ian rummaged through the fridge, eventually grabbing two cans of 4loko. Perfect. They stepped back out to the pavilion, carrying the two cans, one of them in a tall glass. Yakety Sax was still going strong, as were Clary and a still cackling Peace. They made it to the pavilion without being run over, taking one of the plush seats, pouring about half the can into the glass, and starting to drink. Clary ran up at one point, panting lightly.<br/>
“Where are they?”<br/>
“Dunno.”<br/>
“Don’t drink too much.”<br/>
“Don’t care.”<br/>
“That’s fair.” Clary perked up suddenly, and took off again after Peace, leaving Ian to drink. After a little while, Adam came wandering up with a teacup and a platter in its hands. It settled into the seat opposite Ian, sipping occasionally from its cup.<br/>
“What are you drinking?” it asked Ian. Ian looked Adam in the eye and said, “alcohol,” and drained their cup. Adam blinked twice. “Alright.” Ian nodded decisively, poured some more 4loko, and kept drinking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>